<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reflection by insomniacfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485237">Reflection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics'>insomniacfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Comfort fic, Dyphoria, F/M, Hurt and comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Toph can read Y/N like a book and he hasn't been feeling the best so she tries her best to cheer her boyfriend up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toph Beifong &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reflection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were many things Toph could learn about a person with her Earth Bending abilities. She could tell if someone’s lying, how they’re feeling, and even what they’re planning...kinda. Mostly it was based on body language she learned over the years.</p><p>Right now, with Y/N pacing in front of the mirror, she knew he was overthinking. She rounded the corner, coming into his line of sight. She smirked when he jumped and instinctively grabbed a shirt to cover up.</p><p>“Don’t you know how to knock!” Her boyfriend barked as he dressed.</p><p>“Nope,” She shot back as she cam e in. “You’re pacing.” When he hesitated, she said, “I know when you’re lying.”</p><p>“I wasn’t gonna lie,” He sighed, making her smile. “I dunno how to put it.”</p><p>She hummed. “Well, you’re better at words than I am,” She said as she rested her chin on his shoulder as she hugged him from behind. “Do your best.”</p><p>He sighed, looking down at his chest as he squeezed her hand gently. “I just...wish I was in the right body.” She blinked at that. “Everytime I look in the mirror, I feel wrong. I feel like I’m not seeing me.”</p><p>“I can’t imagine what that’s like,” She joked.</p><p>“Fuck you,” He laughed, turning and hugging the short woman.</p><p>“Fuck you too,” She laughed, squeezing back. “I know you hate it, but, if it helps, I think you’re incredible.” She playfully squeezed his breasts, making him yelps. “Tits <br/>and all.”</p><p>He laughed and swatted her hands away. “C’mon, Top. That’s just mean.”</p><p>“You know you love me,” She giggled, kissing his neck gently.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>